Naruto The Fione Jewel
by Rena1415
Summary: This a fanfic that my friends and i started last year. Its about how these 3 friends go to Japan and meet certain chars of Naruto, there they run into their friend Lola who is the keeped of the Fione Jewel and evil wants it. will they prevail or fail.


Naruto The Fione Jewel  
Ch.1 The News  
Beep, Beep, Beep as my alarm clock goes off.  
Today I thought I was going to do my usual, get up, go to school, and listen to music, but man was I wrong. I get up and start getting my stuff for school when my sister comes in and asks, "What are you doing?" Tracy asked.  
"Getting ready for school." I replied.  
"Stop what you are doing and pack up all your stuff." She said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"We're going on a little trip." She replied.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Japan of course." She replied  
"Japan!" I said.  
"Yea. That's not a problem is it?" She said.  
"Uh… yea." I replied.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." She said.  
"For you maybe, but me, hello, what about my friends, my music, my band?" I replied.  
"I'm really sorry sis. I really want to go." She said.  
"OK, but why do I have to go?" I asked.  
"Because I can't leave you here by yourself." She replied.  
"Think about it, getting out of school, no neighbors bugging us, no record of what we have done." She added.  
"You're right, maybe we do need a break." I replied.  
"But why are we going?" I asked.  
"Well, fine I'm going to see my boyfriend." She replied.  
"You mean Tyler." I said.  
"Yea." She replied.  
"But what about our phones?" I asked.  
"I already talked to Tyler, he said that our phones will work there, and all our electronics." She replied.  
"I'm not so sure about this anymore." I said.  
"Don't worry Alina, we'll have fun." She replied.  
"Fine, but if I don't have fun we'll come back ok." I said  
"OK." She replied.  
What a trip this would be. I would travel to another country, see new people, and still talk to my friends. But I knew that something wasn't right. I mean Tyler wasn't in Japan. Well he has been there before, so I guess he knows what he's talking about. When I got done packing, I called my friends Kia and Jason. I just couldn't wait to hear what they would say.  
"You guys, you won't believe this." I said.  
"Won't believe what, that your going to Japan?" Kia said.  
"Yea, but how did you know?" I asked.  
"Because we're going too." Jason said.  
"Why are you guys going?" I asked.  
"My sister said she is going to see her boyfriend Andrew." Kia replied.  
"I'm going because I want to." Jason replied.  
"So your sister said she was going to meet her boyfriend too." I said.   
"Yea. That's basically it." Kia replied.  
"You want to know the weird part, Tyler's not even in Japan." I said.  
"But then why would she say he was?" Jason asked.  
"I don't know, but I know one thing." I replied.  
"What?" they both said.   
"I don't think this is some mere conwincidence.  
I think there is something more about this trip than we know."  
"What do you mean?" Jason said.  
"I don't know. I got this weird feeling that something's not right." I replied.  
"We'll just have to see." I added.  
Ch.2 New School  
The plane ride was so boring. At least Kia, Jason, and me had our gear. Even our vehicles. Check this out; our vehicles could shrink down to an easy portable size. Finally the plane had landed. Now what. This is going to be a long vacation. What are we going to do now? I just know there is something more to this trip than we were aware.  
Two days have passed since we first arrived here. Tomorrow we will be starting a new school. But since we still got time we have decided to take a look around and see if we can find out what's up. I don't know much about the school, but I could always ask around and see what people know about it. Ok here's what I found out. I found out that this was no ordinary school, but a school to learn about, I can't believe I'm saying this, ninja stuff. The next day we walked in and everyone was staring at us. It was like they thought we looked weird. I guess whomever the teacher person was, knew exactly who we were because the dude told everyone who we were. It has been a very long day. Of course we made a few friends, even though we could barely pronounce their names. Ok this is enough about school, besides it is getting too boring. Ok so it wasn't that boring, but it sure did make my head hurt, too much information. You want to know what was really weird, it was the fact that we were just a little late getting there because they had cancelled school due to some problem, but they wouldn't tell us what the problem was. Ok let's move on to two days from now.  
Ch.3 Weird Day  
Ok now that we got that out let's see what Alina is up to.  
Oops sorry everybody I forgot to tell you what my name is.  
I am Alina; yes the same Alina that is in the story. Listen up I am going to tell you a story about what actually happened to me in Japan. Now let's get on with the story. Ok we have been here a total of five days and man what we have gone through.  
"This place is really weird." Kia said.  
"You're telling me." Jason replied  
"Oh come on guys, its not that weird. I think its kind of cool." I said.

"You always say that." Jason replied.  
"I do not." I replied.   
"Do too." Jason replied.  
"Do not." I replied.  
"You two stop it." Kia said.  
"He started it." I replied.  
"Did not." Jason said.  
"Did too." I said.  
"Did not." Jason said.  
"Did too." I said.  
"Enough." Kia said.   
"Ok." I said.  
"So what do you think of the school?" Tracy asked.  
"Its cool, but." I said.  
"But what?" She asked.  
"Well you see, it has been cancelled due to some problem." I replied.  
"What problem?" She said.  
"I don't know. They didn't tell us." I replied.  
"Well let's keep it at that." She replied.  
"Why don't you go off somewhere with your friends." She said.  
"Ok." I replied.   
You know what was even weirder; the fact that everyone kept giving us weird looks like they knew something we didn't. Very strange. We went all over the place. There are so many great places. Ok let's stop talking about my day.  
Oops I forgot to tell you the names of the friends we made.  
They are Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Ok let's get back to the story.

Ch.4 Test  
12 days has passed since we first arrived and we have been through weird stuff. And now that school is back in session we have a test. That's the weird thing about it, we are never told when we are going to have a test or what it is about. The problem is that we knew nothing about what the test was about. When we got there we found out that it wasn't no ordinary test. It was a test of whit and skill. Meaning we had to divide into teams and try to survive. Didn't seem pretty hard to me. Since we were new we had to go with all of our new friends except Hinata. Some other dude had to explain what we had to do. We pretended to know what the dude was talking about. Once we set off we asked what the dude was talking about but we still didn't get it. After a lot of explaining we finally got it. Ok what did I tell you, it just kept getting weirder.  
"All this walking is wearing me out." I said.  
"Would you stop complaining?" Jason replied.  
"I'm not complaining." I said.  
"Are too." Jason replied.  
"Are not." I said.   
"Are too." Jason said.  
"Do they always do that?' Sasuke asked.  
"Everyday." Kia replied.  
"Are not." I said.  
"Are too." Jason said.  
"Would you two stop it." Kia said.  
"Yes mother dear." Jason replied.  
WHACK!!!!!!!!!!   
Kia hit Jason upside the head.  
"Why did you hit me!" Jason yelled.  
"That's what you get for saying yes mother dear." Kia replied.  
"Would you three shut up." Naruto said.   
"Sorry." I said.  
"Would you four quit talking and c'mon." Sakura said.  
"We're coming, we're coming." I said.  
"Typical." Sasuke said.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.  
"It means were acting like idiots." I replied.  
"How did you know that?" Kia asked.  
"I actually paid attention in class." I replied.  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.  
"It was before we came here." I replied.  
_I wish I hadn't._ I thought.  
"I can't believe you actually paid attention." Jason said.  
"Yea most of the classes were very boring." Kia said.  
"Ok. One question." Sakura said.  
"What?" I replied.  
"Do you three even know how to fight?" Sakura asked.   
"Well… I do. I don't know about them though." I replied.   
"When did you learn to fight?" Jason asked.  
"What do you think I do when I'm not hanging with you two." I replied.  
"I really don't know how to fight." Kia replied.  
"Me either." Jason replied.  
"Not good." Sakura said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Do you have any idea what goes on around here?" Sakura asked.  
"No." I replied.  
"Let's just say there is a lot of fighting going on." Sakura replied.  
"I thought this was a peaceful place." Kia said.  
"It was." Sakura replied.  
"The problem is that you never know when you're going to have to fight." Sakura said.  
"Ok." I replied.   
"We'll just have to teach you how to fight." Sasuke said.   
"What?" Kia and Jason said.  
"It's the only way you're going to survive out here." Sasuke replied.  
"ha ha ha." I laughed.  
"Why doesn't she have to do it too?" Jason asked.   
"I already know how to fight." I replied.  
"Fine. I mean it can't be that hard. Can it?" Kia asked.  
"You have no idea." I replied.  
3 hours later.  
"Man I am wore out." Jason said.  
"I told you it would be hard." I said.  
"That should do for now." Sasuke said.  
"It sure has gotten late." Kia said.  
"It probably wouldn't be so late if you two would have gotten it right the first time." I replied.  
"ha ha. Very funny." Jason said.  
"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.  
"Rest up." Sasuke replied.  
"By morning you should have your strength back." Sakura said.  
Mean while…..   
"What do you mean you can't find it!" Zarbek yelled.  
"We will do better next time." Kinji replied.  
"Next time is not going to cut it!" Zarbek yelled.  
"Maybe I should do it." Katia said.  
"Why should I send you?" Zarbek asked.  
"Unlike them, I know how to track." Katia replied.  
"Yes. Fine. You go." Zarbek replied.  
"Just remember. Don't attack until I give the signal and what ever you do, don't get caught." Zarbek said.  
"I won't let you down." Katia replied.  
"You better not or it will be the last thing you do." Zarbek said.   
"Your still up." Sasuke said.  
"Couldn't sleep." I replied.  
"Its so beautiful out here." I said.  
"It is but not everything around here is so beautiful." Sasuke replied.   
"You know, I never actually wanted to come here." I said.   
"Why?" Sasuke asked.  
"I didn't want to leave my home or my band for that matter." I replied.  
"But now since I've been here I realized this place isn't so bad. Besides if I didn't come, I wouldn't have met such great friends." I said.  
"I don't believe it." Sasuke replied.  
"Don't believe what?" I asked.  
"That you actually didn't want to come here." Sasuke replied.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.   
"If you count out all the bad stuff that happens this place is actually very peaceful." He replied.  
"Your right. It is very peaceful. Well since I've been here." I said.  
"You should get some sleep." Sasuke said.  
"I'll try." I said.  
The next day

"Wake up!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you shut up?" Kia said.

"Yea were trying to sleep." Jason added.

"C'mon wake up." Naruto groaned.

Whack!!!

Kia threw a shoe at Naruto, which whacked him upside the head.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Wake up!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sakura groaned.

"No." Naruto replied.

"Just wake up!" Naruto yelled.

Whack. Another shoe hit Naruto. This time thrown by Jason.

"Don't do that." Naruto said.

"All I want you to do is wake up." Naruto added.

"C'mon Naruto, its 5:00 in the morning." Kia replied.

"Get up!!" Naruto yelled.

Whack!!!!!!! More shoes hit Naruto upside the head. Everyone except for me had threw a shoe at Naruto.

"C'mon that didn't hurt one bit. Their just shoes." Naruto said.

Whack!!

"Ow that really hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"What hit me?" Naruto added.

"That's what you get for trying to wake us up at 5:00 in the morning." I said.

"You threw that." Naruto replied.

"What did you throw at me anyways?" Naruto asked.

"A rock." I replied.

"Why did you throw a rock at me?" Naruto asked.

"For 1 its 5:00 in the morning. For 2 you were being annoying." I replied.

"You didn't have to throw a rock at me!" Naruto yelled.

"I wasn't going to throw my shoe. Besides it was the first thing I grabbed." I replied.

"It was the first thing I grabbed." Naruto said to himself.

"Now if you don't mind we would like to go back to sleep." I said.

30 minutes later…

"Wake up!" Naruto yelled.

Whack!!!!

I had thrown my big hard dictionary at Naruto.

"What was that noise?" Kia asked tiredly.

"It was Naruto getting hit with my dictionary." I replied.

"Ok. Whatever you say." Kia said.

"You threw what?" Jason asked.

"My dictionary." I said for the 2nd time.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Everyone started laughing when they heard I threw my dictionary at Naruto.

4 hours later…

"I am so tired." I said.

"Its only 9:00." Kia said.

"Now we can get up." Jason said.

"What happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Against the tree." I replied.

"Why is he against the tree?" Sakura asked.

"It was the only way to get him to shut up." I replied.

"Finally someone shuts him up." Sasuke said.

Ha ha ha

"Why are you all laughing? That wasn't funny!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes it was." I said.

"I really don't like you right now." Naruto replied.

"Let's go all ready before something happens." Sakura said.

We all packed up and set off. We still had no idea what the big deal was about this stupid test was about. I mean why do we have to do it anyways.

I guess we'll just find out. But what we didn't know was that someone had been watching us all night. But what I didn't get was why whoever it was didn't attack. Well whoever was out there better watch their back. Because you never know when someone's going to attack. All right on with the test.

10 days later…

Man what a lot we have been through. First we get attacked while we were sleeping, but we kicked their butt.

3 days later…

This was the last day of the test. I didn't know what to think. I thought we had tough, but man its tougher here than home. Right now I wish I was in my nice comfy bed sleeping or hanging with my band. I wonder how they're doing since I've been gone. Maybe I'll give them a call when I get back to my "temporary" home.

1 hour until the test was over and I'll be so glad when it's over. We had already made it to our destination and for the next hour we would just sit there waiting. The whole hour we talked, we meaning Kia, Jason, and me. We talked about what we had saw each night. The only thing we couldn't figure out who was watching us.

Finally the test was over. Man was we wore out.

Ch. 5 Meeting

Today was the day we were supposed to go home. Well I walked in and my sister said that we would be staying for a while longer. That was not what I was hoping to hear.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"10 more days." Tracy replied.

"10 more days. Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to go home?" I asked.

"I know, but something has come up and I need to be here when it happens." Tracy replied.

"What is so important that you to do?" I asked.

"Its not your problem." Tracy replied.

"Why won't you tell what is going on?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Tracy replied.

"How am supposed to know what to do if you don't tell me what is going on." I said.

"Because it is a personal issue and I don't want you to get involved in it." Tracy replied.

"Fine don't tell me, but you know I'll figure it out." I replied.

"I know. Oh by the way one of your friends called while you were out." Tracy said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Someone named Lola." Tracy replied.

After she had told me who called, I went up to Kia's and asked her if she knew a Lola.

"You don't remember Lola." Kia said.

"No." I replied.

"You know Lola from science class. Brown hair, blue eyes." Kia said.

"That Lola." I replied.

"I'm going to call her and see what's up." I said.

Bring, bring, bring, bring

"Hello." Lola said.

"Hey Lola its Alina." I replied.

"Alina. OMG where have you been. I tried calling where your staying but your sister said you weren't there." Lola said.

"Let's just say that I was having a test." I replied.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Look to your right." Lola replied.

"What?" I asked.

When I turned around Lola was walking right up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Vacation." Lola replied.

"At least one of my friends is here. Heard from Kia or Jason?" Lola asked.

"Yea. They're here." I replied.

"OMG really. I didn't know that." Lola said."

"So doing anything tonight?" Lola asked.

"I was going to go over to Kia's. Kia, Jason, and me were going to discuss something." I replied.

"Great I'll come with you." Lola said.

"Cool. I'll call Kia up." I replied.

Ring ring ring ring

"Hello." Kia said.

"Hey Kia what up." I replied.

"Hey. Nothing much." Kia replied.

"Guess who I just ran into." I said.

"Who?" Kia asked.

"Lola." I replied.

"What? Lola here." Kia said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What is she doing here?" Kia asked.

"She's on vacation." I replied.

"Oh by the way she is coming over with me." I added.

"Cool." Kia replied.

"So what time are we meeting?" I asked.

"5:00." Kia replied.

"Great. See you there." I said.

"Bye." Kia said.

"Bye." I replied.

What a day. Ok so first my sister acts all weird, and then I run into my best friend Lola. Could this day get any weirder? All right I have 30 minutes until I have to meet Kia and Jason. I decided to go looking through my clothes for something to wear. After 20 minutes I finally found what I was going to wear. Did I mention I live in a mansion? Ok so what I found was a black shirt that read Mustang Rocks with a picture of a horse and some blue jeans with flames going down the sides of the legs. Oh so you want to know about the mansion. Well the reason I live in a mansion is because I am a famous country music singer. Kia and Jason also live in a mansion. Kia is a racer and Jason is stuntman. Well I better get going. I don't want to be late for the meeting.

"Lola how are you?" Kia asked.

"I'm fine." Lola replied.

"Oh hello Lola. I didn't notice you there." Jason said.

"Hello." Lola said.

"Ok can we get this thing started?" I asked.

"All right. Just chill for a second." Kia replied.

"Ok so what do we know?" Jason asked.

"Well we know that someone has been following us ever since that test." Kia said.

"Why would someone follow us?" I asked.

"Maybe we look weird to them." Jason replied.

"That's not funny." Kia said.

"Sorry." Jason replied.

"What we have to do is figure out who is following us." Kia said.

"You could search the area where you first noticed someone was watching you." Lola said.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Lola asked.

"Its just that we had no idea you would know that." I replied.

"Anything else we know." Kia asked.

"Well when I got home Tracy was acting really weird." I said.

"How was she acting weird?" Kia asked.

"Well she said that we would be staying 10 more days. She also said that it wasn't my problem. I think she knows something we don't." I replied.

"Ok. Here's the plan. We will go check out the area and see if we can figure out who was watching us." Kia said.

"Ok, but can we do it tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm tired." I replied.

"Ok so we will get some sleep and set out tomorrow. And how about we see if Naruto and them want to come with us." Kia said.

"See you later." I said.

"Goodnight." Kia said.

Well I thought that this evening was going to be normal but man was I wrong. When I got home all the lights were off. Which was very weird because Tracy never turned the lights off when I was gone. It was as quiet as a mouse looking for cheese.

BOO!!!

Whoa!!!

"Why did ya do that?" I asked.

Tracy had jumped out from behind the door and well you can figure the rest out from there.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Tracy replied.

"That wasn't funny." I said.

"Sorry." Tracy replied.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"See ya in the morning." Tracy replied.

"See ya." I replied.

We had a plan; not the very best plan but it was a start. If we knew a little about whoever was watching us we could figure out how to find the person, if it was a person at all. I'll tell ya about it tomorrow, right now I want to get some sleep.

Ch.6 Hairpin

The next day was kind of boring. Well we went and searched the area where we were while we were being watched. Not to mention we were there for almost 3 hours. Ok 30 minutes, but it felt like 3 hours because we had yet to find anything. At least we had Naruto and them with us. For 1 we had no idea where were at the time. So we asked Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to come along and help. For 2 we didn't want to get lost. It was a very big forest and everything looked the same. 1 hour went by and we finally found something. A hairpin. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

Howlllll!!!!!!!!!!!

Your probably wondering what that was. That was only Kia's pet wolf Silver. And you're probably wondering why she has a wolf. Well we all had a pet. Yes all our pets are wild animals. Kia also has a white tiger named Angel. I have a phoenix named Shayla and a black panther named Shadow. Ok enough of that. Let's get back to the hairpin. The hairpin was black with strange markings on it. Luckily there was a small strand of hair on the hairpin.

As usual I thought that it was disgusting.

Kia decided that she would examine the hair; not that she wanted to or anything; it was just nobody else would do it.

"I can't believe that none of you will touch it." Kia said.

"You know how I am when it comes to hair." I replied.

"Fine." Kia said.

So now we are on our way back to Kia's house. Even though I didn't like seeing or touching hair on a hairbrush, floor, or anywhere else I allowed my friends to use my laptop to examine it. Well the good news is that we found out whose hair it was. It was a strand of hair from someone named Katia. The bad news is that we had no idea why she was following us. So we decided to go on the net and see what we could find on this Katia person.

"Ok so here's what we got." Kia said.

"Well go on." I replied.

"It says here that she was once a enchantress for Zarbek." Kia replied.

"Go on." I said.

"On her 15th birthday a strange thing occurred." Kia replied.

"What?" I asked.

"She went evil." Kia replied.

"How did that happen?" Jason asked.

"Well…" Kia started out.

Knock knock knock

"Who could that be?" Kia said.

"I'll get it." I said.

"Hold on I'm coming." I said.

"Knock knock." Someone said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Me." Someone replied

"Me who?" I asked.

"Just open the door." Someone said.

"Oh Kakashi it's only you." I replied. "Don't do that." I added.

"Sorry can I come in." Kakashi said.

"Fine." I replied.

"What are doing here?" Kia asked.

"Just visiting." Kakashi said.

"You could at least give us a heads ups before you come over." I said.

"Are you even listening?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." Kakashi replied.

"What is with you and that book?" Lola asked.

"Does that really matter right now?" Kakashi asked.

HOWLLLLLLL

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"It was just Silver." Kia replied.

"Silver." Lola said. " Who is Silver?"

"My pet wolf." Kia replied.

"You keep a wild animal." Lola said.

"Yea." Kia replied.

Knock knock knock 

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"I'll answer it this time." Kia said.

Knock knock knock

"Hold on I'm coming." Kia said.

Knock knock knock

"Would you stop doing that, I'm coming." Kia said.

"Hey Kia." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me you were the one knocking." Kia said.

"Sure was." Naruto replied.

"Thought so. You only had to knock once." Kia said.

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"I'm not a idiot." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said.

"All of ya shut up!" Kia yelled.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are ya gonna come in?" Kia asked.

Is anyone else going to come over today? Kia thought to herself.

"What were we talking about again?" I asked.

"I don't know. With all the visitors we got I totally forgot." Jason replied.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"What is what?" I asked.

"That dog looking thing." Naruto replied.

"Oh that's just Kia's pet wolf Silver." I replied.

"It doesn't look very friendly." Naruto said.

"Wolves aren't that bad Naruto except for their bad breath." Kakashi said.

Grrrrrrr

"Now ya done it." Kia said.

"Done what?" Kakashi asked.

"One thing you never do is make Silver mad." I replied.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"That's why." I replied.

At that moment Silver jumped and grabbed Kakashi's book and ran off.

"Hey come back here with that." Kakashi said chasing after Silver.

The rest of us followed Kakashi and Silver into the backyard where Silver dug a hole, dropped the book down in it, left a present on top of, and then covered it with dirt. Kakashi started to dig it up. Once he got it out of the hole everyone started laughing at the present left on top of it. At that moment the present fell on Kakashi's foot.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen Kakashi sensei." Naruto said laughing.

"You can stop laughing now." I said.

"All right." Naruto said annoyed.

Once everyone left we decided to go on a little walk. The walk was very enjoyable since it was very hot inside Kia's house. Just when we thought we were alone Naruto ran up and slammed into Kia.

"Where are going?" Naruto asked.

"No where." I replied. "We're just getting some fresh air."

"Can I come too?" Naruto asked.

"If you want." I replied.

"Oh by the way have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Not since she left my house." Kia replied.

"Well if ya see her tell me ok." Naruto said.

"Ok." I replied.

I ain't settlin' just getting' by had enough so for the rest of my life tired of shootin' too low so raise the bar high I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything.

Tracy had called me on my cell phone. She wanted to know what I was wanting for dinner. She also wanted to know what time I would be back. I told that I would be back at 8:30. She told me that was fine because she had some errands to do before fixing dinner. She also told me that if she wasn't home when I got back, just to fix my own dinner and she'd be back as soon as she can, which was ok by me because I had the place all to myself. The note also said she would be gone for at least 5 hours, which means party!!!!!!

Ch. 7 PARTY

Ok so the party didn't go as planned, but I still had fun. Let me tell you exactly what happened so you won't get confused. So you remember the note Tracy left right, well for the five hours she was gone I had a lot of things to do. Well let's not worry about that. Well the first thing that happened was:

"Ow!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What is your problem?" Kia asked.

"I hit my toe on something and it hurts." Naruto replied.

"You mean the table." I said.

"Yea." Naruto replied.

"It sounds like you stubbed your toe." Jason said.

"I did that. What are you talking about?" Naruto replied.

"He means that you hit your toe against the table. Or in your case it means you hit your toe and it hurts." I said.

"Oh." Naruto replied.

And that wasn't even half of it. The second thing that happened was:

"What is that?" Naruto yelled.

"What is what?" I asked.

"That thing in the tree thing." Naruto replied.

"OH that would be Shayla." I said.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"My pet phoenix." I replied.

"What is a phoenix?" Naruto asked.

"A bird." I replied.

"What kind of bird?" Naruto said.

"A phoenix is mythical bird said to have the power to heal. According to legend this bird was born from fire itself." I explained.

"Oh. I still don't get it." Naruto replied.

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"I'm not a idiot!!!" Naruto yelled.

Ok so Naruto says he isn't an idiot, well you know that is wrong. You can tell by all the things he has done throughout the story. Ok how about we get to the main part of the party.

Well it started out just fine. One thing is that I kind of didn't pay attention to the time and I got really off track. When I looked at the clock I noticed that 8 hours had already passed by. And then:

"Alina, would you mind to unlock the door." Tracy said.

"Oh crap. Come on people out before she comes in. Hurry!" I said.

During the commotion I hurried up and cleaned up the place.

"Alina open the door." Tracy said.

"Just a minute." I said.

Ok so I got the place cleaned. Well I went and opened the door for Tracy. By the look on her face she knew that I had a party.

"What in the world happened here?" Tracy asked.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You can't fool me. You had a party didn't you?" Tracy said.

"Yea, but…" I started to say.

"I can't believe you. You had a party and didn't invite me." Tracy said.

"What?" I asked.

"But your note said you would be gone for a while." I said.

"Oops. Sorry but that was for tomorrow." Tracy replied.

"Then why did you put it up there?" I asked.

"So I wouldn't forget to put it up tomorrow." Tracy replied.

"You could have said that in the first place." I said.

"So what all happened here?" Tracy asked.

"Well…" I said.

So I told her everything that happened. Sorry I didn't put that part up there, but you already know what went on. Ok so nothing really big happened but it was fun.

CH. 8 Plan

Ok so right now we are at my house. My sister is out, so it's just my friends and me. It wasn't real crowded. It was just Kia, Jason, Lola, and I. So we had some snacks and went to work.

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean you dropped your hairpin?" Zarbek asked.

"It was an accident." Katia replied.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Zarbek said.

"No sir." Katia replied.

"You left them a clue that they can use to find us." Zarbek replied.

Oops I almost forget. I never told you what Zarbek and Katia looked like did I. Ok so Zarbek has black and dark red hair. He always wears the same thing except in battle. Right now he has on black boots, a black cape; ok lets just say everything he has on his black except for the dark ring on his finger. Yes Zarbek is old but the ring keeps him from aging. He looks 25 but he is really over 100. Katia has better style than Zarbek. Ok so Katia is wearing lavender boots, a t-shirt with I'm your worst nightmare written on it, and jet-black pants. She is young. She is also 15.

"I did not realize." Katia said.

"Well don't let it happen again." Zarbek said.

"So what do we do now?" Katia asked.

"Just wait." Zarbek replied.

"Whatever you say." Katia said.

CH.9 Reason

You won't believe what happened to me today. Well first I woke with a headache. And man did that hurt. After that I stubbed my toe on the door of my bedroom. And it just got worse after that. And then I hit my head on my shelf. Ok so you can tell that I had a really bad day. But after a while it got better. When I got up I realized that it was just a dream. So the day went on as usual. I got up changed into some comfortable clothes then went out. Ok so it started out somewhat good but then it got worse. I hit my head on the door, tripped on my cover, and stubbed my toe on the fridge. Once I was out of the house it just got worse. As soon as I step out the door Flare, not on purpose, tripped me. And that was just one thing. About ½ an hour later Lola called.

"What are you doing right now?" Lola asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You have to be doing something." Lola said.

"Do you mind? Today has not been my day." I replied.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"If I told you it would take forever." I replied.

"Oh. I don't really care anyways." Lola said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Sorry." Lola said.

"Its ok." I replied.

I ain't settlin for just getting by had enough so- so for the rest of my life

"Hold on Lola I got another call." I said.

"Ok." Lola replied.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Alina what's up." Kia asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I am so bored. How about you?" Kia asked.

"Not really. Hey you know what I got Lola and the other line." I replied.

"Oh. You want to go and get back to her?" Kia asked.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Is there any certain reason why you called?" I asked.

"Yea. I was calling to tell you that I think I might have figured out why were brought here." Kia replied.

"Really. OK so what do you think the reason is?" I said.

"Well I asked around and here is what I found out. You remember what we found out about Katia." Kia said.

"Yea." I replied.

"Well I heard that someone else was controlling her actions. The guys name is Zarbek." Kia said.

"Go on." I said.

"After that I heard that there was some kind of jewel he is looking for." Kia said.

"So…" I said.

"The jewel is called the Fione (fee-oh-nay)" Kia said.

"It is said to have some very powerful magic." Kia said.

"And you think it is the reason why we are here." I said.

"It's a guess. I don't know for sure yet. But I am pretty sure that is the reason we are here." Kia said.

"That would explain it." I said.

"Explain what?" Kia asked.

"My sister. She has been acting pretty weird." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Kia asked.

"Well before I got here Tracy had said that she was meeting her boyfriend." I said.

"Yea. And." Kia said.

"The thing is that he's not even here. And ever since we got here she has been going out almost every night and she doesn't come back until real late in the night. I have also noticed that she has had a lot of bruises." I replied.

"That is weird." Kia said.

"Yea tell me about it. I think it has something to do with that jewel." I said.

"Well ask her." Kia said.

"Ask her. She has been lying to me ever since we left." I replied.

"Just do it." Kia said.

"OK." I replied. "Well I'll catch you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Kia said.

"Hey Lola I'm back." I said.

"Its about time." Lola said.

"So what did Kia want?" Lola asked.

"Oh. She thinks she might've figured out why Jason, me, and her are here." I replied.

"And what did she say?" Lola asked.

"She thinks it has something to do with some jewel." I replied.

"What jewel?" Lola asked.

"The Fione." I replied.

"Did you just say the Fione?" Lola asked.

"Yea. Why?" I replied.

"Because I have it." Lola said.

"You have it." I said surprised. "You have to get to Kia's house ASAP." I said.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because you are in danger." I said.

"OK. I'll be there." Lola said.

"Hurry." I said.

After hanging up with Lola, I hurried up and called Kia.

"What is it?" Kia asked.

"The jewel." I replied.

"What did you find it?" Kia asked.

"Not exactly. Lola had this whole time." I replied. "She's on her way over. Get Jason and the others and we'll meet back at your place. Ok." I said.

"OK." Kia replied.

Ch. 10 1st Attack

Once I got off the phone with Kia, I changed my clothes and headed up to her house. I wore my blue tank top and white jacket with my cut blue jeans with flames coming up the side. You could tell I was worried about Lola. I mean the one reason we're here is because of the Fione. Is it a conwincidence or is it fate that Lola would have the jewel? It's just weird that she would have it and not have told anyone about it. Well we did have no idea why we were so I guess she never thought to tell us about the jewel. Things just get weirder and weirder. Most of the things that have happened so far I can't believe have happened. Ok so I get over to Kia's and the first thing I hear is….

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto yelled.

I walked in and the house was tore upside down.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"Naruto is what happened." Kia replied.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He made Silver mad again." Kia replied.

"How many times are you going to keep making her mad Naruto?" I asked.

"She started it!" Naruto yelled.

"Well if you wouldn't have called her stupid she wouldn't have attacked you." Jason said.

"Hey." Naruto said annoyed.

"I'm just saying." Jason said.

"What's taking Lola so long?" Kia asked.

"Beats me." I replied. "I'll call her."

As far as I'm concerned your just another picture to burn.

"Hello." Lola said.

"Hey Lola. I was calling to see where you were at." I said.

"I'm just a block away from Kia's." Lola replied.

"If you want I could walk down to ya and we can walk back here together." I said.

"Sure." Lola replied.

"Ok I'll see ya in ten minutes. Bye." I said.

"Well where is she?" Kia asked.

"She's just a block away. I'm going to go down there and we're going to walk back together." I replied.

"Ok. See ya." Kia said.

So I walked down to where Lola was and we started walking back to Kia's together. It wasn't a long walk but we did get some good exercise. As soon as we got on Kia's street we was attacked. Zarbek had sent his darkness ninjas after us. I quickly called Kia and told her to get her butt down here now.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kia asked.

"Were being attacked and we could use some help here. There is way too many for me to handle." I replied.

"We're on our way." Kia said.

"Hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." I replied.

"We got to go now." Kia said.

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Alina and Lola have been attacked." Kia replied.

"We'd better hurry and get down there." Naruto said.

"Don't rush in without thinking Naruto." Sakura said.

"What are these guys?" Lola said.

"I have no idea Lola." I replied.

"Hi ya!" Tracy yelled kicking one of the weird guys.

"Tracy. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving your butt." Tracy replied.

"But how did…" I started.

"I listened in on your conversation with Lola." Tracy replied.

"Who are these guys?" Lola asked.

"Darkness Ninjas." Tracy replied.

"What?" I asked.

"They work for Zarbek. They must've come after that jewel Lola has." Tracy replied.

"How do you know about the Fione?" I asked.

"That's the reason we came here in the first place." Tracy replied while drop kicking another evil ninja.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Tracy replied.

"Didn't want me to get hurt. Is that the best excuse you got?" I said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Tracy asked.

"Excuse me, but I am able to defend myself." I replied.

"You and your friends weren't supposed to get mixed up in this." Tracy said.

"We would have got into anyways." I replied.

"Look I didn't think one of your friends would have the Fione. I thought somebody here had it, but I was wrong." Tracy replied.

"You just found out Lola had it." I said.

"I didn't know until you mentioned it to Kia." Tracy replied.

"Look my friends and I are in this now and we are going to do what we can to beat Zarbek and his goons." I replied.

"Uh guys hello a little help here." Lola said.

"Oops. Sorry Lola." I said.

It was almost 15 after 7 before my friends had gotten there. Once they got there the evil ninjas disappeared knowing they were outnumbered. Some Tracy and I had killed so we were safe for now. But I knew that we hadn't heard the last of them. We are going to have to stay on guard. 24/7. We had to find more help so we went to get the other friends we had made. Once everyone was at Kia's we took off in her Silver Stealth Jet hoping to find a way to take Zarbek down. Ok so on the jet was Kia, Jason, Lola, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and I. Tracy stayed behind to watch the house while we were gone.

We went back to Kentucky and picked up a few of our friends we had left behind. They gladly decided to come help us out.

Oh I forgot to tell you what the jet looked like.

Well it is powered by some of my plasma crystals, it can become invisible, it has lasers, wool arm rests, black leather seats, and of course it was a silver stealth jet. That first attack was just one of many we would have to face.

Ch. 11 Jet Ride Back

"What do you got?" Naruto asked my friend Lizzie.

"None ya business." Lizzie replied.

5 minutes later…

"C'mon tell me." Naruto said.

"No." Lizzie replied.

"Would you two stop?" I asked.

"Not until she tells me what she's got." Naruto said.

"You really are as stupid as you look." Michaela said.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Stop it all of you." Kia said.

"Why do I have to stop it?" Naruto asked.

"You're an idiot you know that Naruto." Jason said.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

"Loser." Sasuke said.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Would you sit down Naruto?" Kia said.

"Fine." Naruto replied.

Naruto was walking to his seat when Silver got up and got in the seat.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it now?" Jason asked.

"She took my seat." Naruto replied.

"That is her favorite spot." Kia said.

"That doesn't mean that she can take my seat." Naruto replied.

"She got there first." I said.

Naruto pushed Silver out of the seat. He was getting ready to sit down when Silver got back up and started chasing Naruto around the jet.

We took off and Silver was still chasing Naruto around the jet.

"I wish they would stop." Kia said.

"Just turn the jet upside down and I'm sure they will stop." I said.

"Great idea." Kia replied.

Kia turned the jet upside down and Naruto and Silver fell face flat on the jet. We stayed upside down for a few minutes then we turned back up the way we were. Silver got her seat and Naruto got stuck on the floor.

"It is going to be a long way back to Japan." I said.

"Let's hope Naruto and Silver don't get into it again." Kia said.

You can just imagine what we had to do to get Naruto and Silver to stop. But it was pretty funny watching them. Even though it was a long way back to Japan, everyone was still able to stay calm. I wondered what Zarbek and Katia were doing at this very moment.

Ch.12 Zarbek's Plan

"What do you mean they are gone?" Zarbek yelled.

"They have left to get help." Katia replied.

"No amount of help they can get can stop me." Zarbek said.

"The jewel is with them sir." Katia said.

"Excellent. We must take them down before they return." Zarbek said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Katia asked.

"Easy, you take the dragon and blast them out of the sky and make sure to get the girl with the jewel." Zarbek replied.

"I'm not so sure about this." Katia said.

"Are you trying to defy me!" Zarbek yelled.

"Or have you forgotten about your sister. Do as I say or she will not live to see another day." Zarbek said.

"Yes sir." Katia replied.

Now you know why Katia was attacking us. She wasn't always evil, she was good. The only reason why she was working for Zarbek was because he had her sister held captive. You could probably think of Katia was thinking. I mean if some guy that wanted to take over the world had your sister or brother held captive, wouldn't you do anything to keep them safe?

The question is will she do what Zarbek says or will she ask my friends and I to help save her sister. Let's find out.

Ch.13 2nd Attack

"My turn to sit in the seat!" Naruto yelled.

"Grrrrrrr"

"Naruto would you stop pestering Silver?" Kia asked.

"Not until she let's me sit in the seat." Naruto replied.

"You're an idiot Naruto." I said.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled.

"Are too." I said.

"Are not." Naruto said.

"Are too." I said.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled.

Finally there was peace and quiet on the jet for now. Just when you thought things were peaceful we got attacked.

"Hey Kia, we got a problem." I said.

"What is it?" Kia asked.

"I'm picking up something on my radar." I replied.

"Put it on screen." Kia said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Zoom in." Kia said.

I zoomed in and what do you know it was Katia on her dragon BlackHeart.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride." Kia said.

Booooom!!

We were hit. BlackHeart had torn a hole in the cargo hold. Kia tried to dodge the next attack but it was too late, we were going down.

Ahhhhh!

We looked back and saw Katia trying to grab Lola. Naruto was getting ready to attack but luckily Kia stopped him.

"Naruto don't!" Kia yelled.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled.

"Were kind of in a jet and if you attack you might damage it even more and we will crash." I said.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. We did all we could to pull Lola back in but we wasn't able to save her. Katia had won the battle and we were going down faster than a rabbit trying to get away from a fox.

"Hold on everyone, were going down!" Kia yelled.

"C'mon Kia pull up!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but it won't budge." Kia replied.

"Looks like were going to have to jump." I said.

"Are you crazy, were like 25,000 ft. in the air. We wouldn't survive the jump." Jason said.

"It's our only hope of getting out of here." I replied.

"She's right, there's no other way." Kia said.

"We got to go now." I said.

"Alright let's go." Jason replied.

We waited until we were about 25ft. from the ground then we jumped. Naruto was screaming all the way down until we touched the ground.

I was the first to get up.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Were good." Everyone replied.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Naruto asked.

"Walk I guess." I replied.

"That would take days." Kia said.

"Where are we anyways?" Sakura asked.

"About 25 miles from the Leaf Village." I replied.

"What do you think we should Alina?" Lizzie asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said.

"You're the one that always comes up with something." Lizzie replied.

"Not all the time." I said.

"You got to have something." Lizzie said.

"What about the trees?" Kia asked.

"How are trees going to help us?" Naruto asked.

"We could use them to build a raft or something." I replied.

"I knew you had something." Lizzie said. "My turn to sit in the seat!" Naruto yelled.

"Grrrrrrr"

"Naruto would you stop pestering Silver?" Kia asked.

"Not until she let's me sit in the seat." Naruto replied.

"You're an idiot Naruto." I said.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled.

"Are too." I said.

"Are not." Naruto said.

"Are too." I said.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled.

Finally there was peace and quiet on the jet for now. Just when you thought things were peaceful we got attacked.

"Hey Kia, we got a problem." I said.

"What is it?" Kia asked.

"I'm picking up something on my radar." I replied.

"Put it on screen." Kia said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Zoom in." Kia said.

I zoomed in and what do you know it was Katia on her dragon BlackHeart.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride." Kia said.

Booooom!!

We were hit. BlackHeart had torn a hole in the cargo hold. Kia tried to dodge the next attack but it was too late, we were going down.

Ahhhhh!

We looked back and saw Katia trying to grab Lola. Naruto was getting ready to attack but luckily Kia stopped him.

"Naruto don't!" Kia yelled.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled.

"Were kind of in a jet and if you attack you might damage it even more and we will crash." I said.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. We did all we could to pull Lola back in but we wasn't able to save her. Katia had won the battle and we were going down faster than a rabbit trying to get away from a fox.

"Hold on everyone, were going down!" Kia yelled.

"C'mon Kia pull up!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but it won't budge." Kia replied.

"Looks like were going to have to jump." I said.

"Are you crazy, were like 25,000 ft. in the air. We wouldn't survive the jump." Jason said.

"It's our only hope of getting out of here." I replied.

"She's right, there's no other way." Kia said.

"We got to go now." I said.

"Alright let's go." Jason replied.

We waited until we were about 25ft. from the ground then we jumped. Naruto was screaming all the way down until we touched the ground.

I was the first to get up.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Were good." Everyone replied.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Naruto asked.

"Walk I guess." I replied.

"That would take days." Kia said.

"Where are we anyways?" Sakura asked.

"About 25 miles from the Leaf Village." I replied.

"What do you think we should Alina?" Lizzie asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said.

"You're the one that always comes up with something." Lizzie replied.

"Not all the time." I said.

"You got to have something." Lizzie said.

"What about the trees?" Kia asked.

"How are trees going to help us?" Naruto asked.

"We could use them to build a raft or something." I replied.

"I knew you had something." Lizzie said.

"My turn to sit in the seat!" Naruto yelled.

"Grrrrrrr"

"Naruto would you stop pestering Silver?" Kia asked.

"Not until she let's me sit in the seat." Naruto replied.

"You're an idiot Naruto." I said.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled.

"Are too." I said.

"Are not." Naruto said.

"Are too." I said.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled.

Finally there was peace and quiet on the jet for now. Just when you thought things were peaceful we got attacked.

"Hey Kia, we got a problem." I said.

"What is it?" Kia asked.

"I'm picking up something on my radar." I replied.

"Put it on screen." Kia said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Zoom in." Kia said.

I zoomed in and what do you know it was Katia on her dragon BlackHeart.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride." Kia said.

Booooom!!

We were hit. BlackHeart had torn a hole in the cargo hold. Kia tried to dodge the next attack but it was too late, we were going down.

Ahhhhh!

We looked back and saw Katia trying to grab Lola. Naruto was getting ready to attack but luckily Kia stopped him.

"Naruto don't!" Kia yelled.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled.

"Were kind of in a jet and if you attack you might damage it even more and we will crash." I said.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. We did all we could to pull Lola back in but we wasn't able to save her. Katia had won the battle and we were going down faster than a rabbit trying to get away from a fox.

"Hold on everyone, were going down!" Kia yelled.

"C'mon Kia pull up!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but it won't budge." Kia replied.

"Looks like were going to have to jump." I said.

"Are you crazy, were like 25,000 ft. in the air. We wouldn't survive the jump." Jason said.

"It's our only hope of getting out of here." I replied.

"She's right, there's no other way." Kia said.

"We got to go now." I said.

"Alright let's go." Jason replied.

We waited until we were about 25ft. from the ground then we jumped. Naruto was screaming all the way down until we touched the ground.

I was the first to get up.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Were good." Everyone replied.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Naruto asked.

"Walk I guess." I replied.

"That would take days." Kia said.

"Where are we anyways?" Sakura asked.

"About 25 miles from the Leaf Village." I replied.

"What do you think we should Alina?" Lizzie asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said.

"You're the one that always comes up with something." Lizzie replied.

"Not all the time." I said.

"You got to have something." Lizzie said.

"What about the trees?" Kia asked.

"How are trees going to help us?" Naruto asked.

"We could use them to build a raft or something." I replied.

"I knew you had something." Lizzie said.

"My turn to sit in the seat!" Naruto yelled.

Grrrrrrr

"Naruto would you stop pestering Silver?" Kia asked.

"Not until she let's me sit in the seat." Naruto replied.

"You're an idiot Naruto." I said.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled.

"Are too." I said.

"Are not." Naruto said.

"Are too." I said.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled.

Finally there was peace and quiet on the jet for now. Just when you thought things were peaceful we got attacked.

"Hey Kia, we got a problem." I said.

"What is it?" Kia asked.

"I'm picking up something on my radar." I replied.

"Put it on screen." Kia said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Zoom in." Kia said.

I zoomed in and what do you know it was Katia on her dragon BlackHeart.

"Hold on everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride." Kia said.

Booooom!!

We were hit. BlackHeart had torn a hole in the cargo hold. Kia tried to dodge the next attack but it was too late, we were going down.

Ahhhhh!

We looked back and saw Katia trying to grab Lola. Naruto was getting ready to attack but luckily Kia stopped him.

"Naruto don't!" Kia yelled.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled.

"Were kind of in a jet and if you attack you might damage it even more and we will crash." I said.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. We did all we could to pull Lola back in but we wasn't able to save her. Katia had won the battle and we were going down faster than a rabbit trying to get away from a fox.

"Hold on everyone, were going down!" Kia yelled.

"C'mon Kia pull up!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but it won't budge." Kia replied.

"Looks like were going to have to jump." I said.

"Are you crazy, were like 25,000 ft. in the air. We wouldn't survive the jump." Jason said.

"It's our only hope of getting out of here." I replied.

"She's right, there's no other way." Kia said.

"We got to go now." I said.

"Alright let's go." Jason replied.

We waited until we were about 25ft. from the ground then we jumped. Naruto was screaming all the way down until we touched the ground.

I was the first to get up.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Were good." Everyone replied.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Naruto asked.

"Walk I guess." I replied.

"That would take days." Kia said.

"Where are we anyways?" Sakura asked.

"About 25 miles from the Leaf Village." I replied.

"What do you think we should Alina?" Lizzie asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said.

"You're the one that always comes up with something." Lizzie replied.

"Not all the time." I said.

"You got to have something." Lizzie said.

"What about the trees?" Kia asked.

"How are trees going to help us?" Naruto asked.

"We could use them to build a raft or something." I replied.

"I knew you had something." Lizzie said.

So we got to work building the raft. It took us about 3 hours to finish building it but it was worth it. You are probably wondering where some of the characters in this story came from, cause some of them probably just came out of thin air. Well let's just say that they heard about what was going on and I guess decided they wasn't going to miss out on all the action, so they came with us to help us out. Finally we had finished getting everything on the raft. So we set off hoping that the food would last until we got back to the leaf village. I hope that Lola is ok.

Ch. 14 Zarbek's Lair

"You actually did something right for once." Zarbek said.

"No problem sir." Katia replied.

"And the others?" Zarbek asked.

"They will not be a bother any more." Katia replied.

"Good." Zarbek said.

"What do you want with me?" Lola asked.

"That jewel around your neck my dear." Zarbek replied.

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me." Lola said.

"You are the only one that activate its true power." Katia replied.

"You will unlock its power." Zarbek said.

"And if I refuse?" Lola asked.

"I'll kill you myself." Zarbek replied.

"What happens to me after I do it?" Lola asked.

"I will kill you if the jewel doesn't." Zarbek replied.

"What do you mean if the jewel doesn't?" Lola asked.

"The jewel when activated can kill the one who unlocks it." Zarbek replied.

"You won't get away with this. My friends will save me." Lola said.

"Your friends are dead." Katia replied.

"That's impossible. They couldn't have." Lola said.

"But it did. I killed them myself." Katia replied.

"You think that your little tricks will stop them. It takes more than you to take them down. They would have found a way to escape the jet." Lola said.

"You Lie." Zarbek replied.

"They're stronger than they look." Lola said.

"Katia check the crash sight, make sure there are no survivors." Zarbek said.

"Yes master." Katia said.

Ch. 15 Change In Plans

"This is going to take forever. We'll never get there in time." Lizzie said.

"We'll make it. Don't worry." Kia said.

"I guess your right." Lizzie replied.

"But what about Lola. Do you think she'll still be alive by the time we get there?" Lizzie asked.

"She may not be able to fight very well, but she is strong enough to hold her own." I said.

"If you say so." Lizzie replied.

"How much longer?" Naruto complained.

"We're going as fast as we can." Jason said.

"Unless you want to get off and push." I said.

"No way." Naruto replied.

"Then stop complaining." I said.

All of a sudden we saw some sort of animal coming at us. We were too far away to make out what it was but it was getting closer. Then we saw it. It was KiKi, Kia's pet kangaroo.

"How in the world did KiKi get all the way out here?" I asked.

"Beats me." Kia replied.

"Well it looks like we're stuck with her." I said.

Grrrrrrr

"What is it Flare?" I asked.

Flare looked up and what do you know it was Katia on BlackHeart.

'How did they survive? That crash should've killed them. I better get this over with before its too late. Maybe I should ask them for help. This isn't right. If I kill them I won't be able to help my sister, but if I don't I won't be able to save her. What do I do?' Katia thought.

"Come down and fight!" Naruto yelled.

"Hold on. I don't think she wants to." I said.

"Of course she wants to she's evil." Sakura replied.

"Alina. Is there something wrong with you or what?" Kia asked.

"I can just feel it. Hold on. She doesn't want to attack. She needs our help." I replied.

"Your crazy. She's evil." Kia said.

"No. She was only attacking us to keep her sister alive." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kia asked.

"Zarbek is holding her sister so she will do what he says. She really doesn't want to hurt us. Let me go up and talk to her. Maybe she can help save Lola." I said.

"Fine, but if she attacks we will be forced to react." Kia said.

"OK." I replied.

So I rode up to Katia on Shayla to see what's she's doing here.

"Katia." I said.

"Prepare to die." Katia replied.

"I know you don't want to hurt me. Please, we can help you." I said.

"I don't need your help." Katia replied. "Go or I will kill you."

"Katia. You don't want to do this. What about your sister? Do you really think killing us is going to save her? Help us find Lola and I promise we will help you save your sister." I said.

"You would really help me save her." Katia said.

"Yes. I promise." I replied.

"All right." Katia said.

Grrrrrrr

"BlackHeart calm down. It's alright." Katia said.

BlackHeart calmed down and stopped growling.

All of a sudden he started to glow and in a blink of an eye he changed from black to blue. He now had a kind heart and would help anyone in need. He became GoldHeart. Katia decided to help us and then we took off on GoldHeart heading for Zarbek's Lair.

Ch. 16 Final Battle

"OK. We're here." Katia said.

"It's so creepy." Lizzie said.

We landed in a forest behind Zarbek's lair so he wouldn't know we were there.

"How do we get in?" Lizzie asked.

"There's a secret entrance hidden underground. I can show you the way but I won't be able to go with you." Katia replied.

"Why not?" Kia asked.

"I'll keep Zarbek busy while you guys get in and try to get my sister." Katia replied.

"What about Lola?" Naruto said.

"Zarbek has her in the Throne room with him. Get my sister and there's he can tell me to do." Katia said.

"I see." I replied.

"Here's a map of the underground chamber. It will lead you to my sister Nikki. Then follow the small corridor on your left. That will lead you to the Throne room but stay there until I give the signal." Katia replied. "Now let's go and whatever you do don't get caught."

Katia went in the main entrance and we followed the underground corridor looking for Nikki.

"Hey. I found her." Sakura said.

"Hey Nikki." I said.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked.

"Friends of your sister's." I replied.

"Katia. Where is she?" Nikki asked.

"She's helping us get our friend." I replied.

"Come on. We're going to get you out of here." I said.

"Naruto. Carry Nikki." Kia said.

"OK." Naruto replied.

"Now let's go help Katia." I said.

We took off running up the corridor Katia pointed out to us. Then we saw the Throne room so we hid back in the corridor. Lola must have known we were there cause she looked straight at me.

"Any survivors?" Zarbek asked.

"No. None." Katia lied.

"Good. Now there's no one to get in my way." Zarbek said. "You see your friends won't save you now."

Lola was locked on to some kind of stone table hooked up to Zarbek's throne.

"What do we do now?" Kia asked.

"We wait and see what happens." Jason replied.

"Hopefully Lola can hold on a little longer." I said.

So we waited in the shadows until Katia gave the signal. But it didn't last long though because Kinji had found us and started to attack. We did our best but he was too strong. We landed on the wall opposite of Zarbek. Luckily Naruto was able to stay hidden with Nikki.

"I thought you said there were no survivors. You lied to me. Consider your sister good as dead." Zarbek said to Katia.

"Don't even think about it ugly." I said while everyone was starting to stand up.

"Yeah. Don't even think of laying a finger on her." Katia said.

And the battle began. Kia rushed over to help Lola. After she was free we started to get serious.

Zarbek had summoned his Darkness Ninjas. Everyone had at least five ninjas to take down, but it wasn't easy. Kia and Jason took on Kinji. It was a fierce battle but in the end they had beat him. The rest of us were busy fighting the ninjas. I had my sword drawn taking down 4 of the ninjas. Kia called for Silver, Shadow, and KiKi. I called for Flare and Shayla. Kia used her speed to take 15 ninjas but they were still coming. Temari stopped an attack with her fan. Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu combined with Rasengan and took down 15 more ninjas. Gaara killed 15 more using Desert Coffin. Sasuke took down 25 with Chidori. Sakura took down 10 with her Kunai. Hinata and Neji used Byakugan and took down 25 more but the ninjas still kept coming. Kankuro took down 15 more. Lizzie dropkicked another ninja. There were only 30 ninjas left. Lola jumpkicked 5 more. Sasuke took down 15 with the Fireball Jutsu. Naruto used Rasengan on the last 10 and knocked them all out.

"You took down my Ninjas, let's see how you do against me." Zarbek said.

Zarbek attacked but we were ready. We all attacked at the same time. We used our strongest attacks. I used Hurricane Gail, Kia used her sharp nails, Jason used Earth Shocker, Naruto used Rasengan, Sasuke used Chidori combined with Sharingan, Sakura threw more Kunai, Lola used Hurricane Wave, Gaara used Desert Coffin, Temari threw her fan, Kankuro used Crow, Kiba and Akamaru used Double Wolf Fang, Neji and Hinata used Byakugan. It was a fierce battle. Zarbek had blocked all of our attacks and we were blew backwards.

"You didn't actually think you could defeat me did you?" Zarbek said.

"We have to try again." I said.

"He's too strong. Even together we couldn't take him down." Sakura said.

"We can't give up not yet." I replied.

"Let's do it." Kia said.

We all attacked one more time with the same attacks but they were even stronger because we were determined to win. Zarbek tried to push us back but we held our ground. Katia joined in by attacking with DragonFire and we were able to break threw Zarbek's shield and take him down. We had finally won the battle. But we weren't out of the woods yet because the castle was coming down. We called back the animals. We thought there was no way we could out before it caved in until Katia called for GoldHeart. We got out before the castle caved in.

"Well we did it. So what now." I said.

"We go back home and take a long nap." Naruto replied.

"I say we take a vacation." I said.

"Now that sounds good." Sakura replied.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Ch. 17 A New Beginning

So our so-called trip was very exciting. We learned how to fight like a ninja and took down an evil bad guy. Katia and Nikki moved to a little outpost town outside the village. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro went back to the Sand Village. Naruto and Hinata begun going out. Sakura and Sasuke decided to take a break and follow Naruto around. Kiba and Akamaru camped out in the woods. Neji went back home. Tracy, Kia, Jason, Lola, Lizzie, Michaela, and I packed our things and were getting ready to leave for home when everyone who helped us came running.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We just wanted to know if we can come with you guys for a vacation." Kiba said.

"No problem. But it's going to be a tight squeeze in the jet." Kia replied.

"Allright let's go." I said.

When we got back home school was out for the summer so we had some fun before we had to take our new friends back to Japan. And Naruto and Silver got into again and they started running around my house. It was pretty funny. It makes me wonder if Naruto and Silver will ever get along. Well that's the story of our trip to Japan. And remember you do better together than on your own. Cya.


End file.
